Lambdadelta
Statistics Name: Lambdadelta. Origin: Umineko: When They Cry. Classification: Voyager Witch. Gender: Female. Age: Beyond the concept of time, but 1,000+. Tier: | J-2. J-3 via Hax. | Destructive Capacity: | Hyperverse Level, (Fought Bernkastel in the 35-dimensional Aurora's Study, she exists in the at least 44-dimensional City of Books, equal to Bernkastel in every way, and her battle with Bern created and ended countless universes on the level of existence of the City of Books) Hyperverse+ Level via Hax. (Like Bernkastel, she can manipulate the Sea of Oblivion) | Speed: | Immeasurable, (Transcends the concepts of time, space and distance by an immense amount, equal to Bernkastel) Irrelevant via Hax. (As a Voyager Witch, the only limitations she possesses are the ones she willingly places upon herself. If she wanted to. she could easily adapt to beyond dimensional space) | Durability: | Hyperverse Level, (Tanks attacks from Bernkastel regularly) Hyperverse+ Level '''via Regeneration and Hax. (Like Bernkastel, Lambdadelta cannot die, she can completely regenerate her body as long as she remembers its shape, even if her consciousness is erased beyond conventional reality and the concept of dimensional space. She can only stay incapacitated if she stops thinking) | '''Intelligence: Absolute supergenius level, can match Bernkastel in intellect. Stamina: Limitless, however, it is dependant on her determination and type of thoughts. Range: Hyperversal, Hyperversal+ via Hax. Weaknesses: The level of her magic depends on her faith in it, prone to getting bored and losing her will. Powers & Hax Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Magic, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Candy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Fate & Plot Manipulation of the lower-dimensional worlds, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Adaptation, Creation, Absorption, Omnilock, Conceptual Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Banishment. Weapons & Equipment Candy of various shapes and sizes, which most of her attacks consist of. Notable Attacks & Techniques Absolute Magic: Lambdadelta's magic. It rewards the efforts of others by bringing absolute results. Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. * Blue Truth: It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Bernkastel's opponent, killing them. * Red Truth: Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Umineko Category:Tier J